1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle bumpers, and more particularly, to a safety bumper for automobiles that deflects oblique forces of impact and absorbs the head-on forces of impact.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describe various bumpers useful for protection of a vehicle or for pushing another vehicle. In general, these devices are bulky, heavy and they substantially increase the aerodynamic drag of the vehicle. Such devices substantially deviate from the standard shapes of a modern bumper and hence, they may not be aesthetically pleasing. The weight and increased drag caused by such devices will reduce vehicle performance and fuel economy.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safety bumper device that is incorporated into the basic contours of a modern automobile bumper so that the overall aesthetics of the vehicle are not adversely affected. Another need will be seen for a safety bumper device that will not increase the aerodynamic drag of the vehicle. Yet another need will be seen for a safety bumper device that is lightweight. Overall, such a device should not substantially reduce vehicle performance or fuel economy. In addition, there is a need for a device as described above that is easily and economically produced.
Related bumper devices with claimed safety features are discussed below in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
German Patent Application Number 2,321,439 published on Nov. 15, 1973, for Sanchez Calzada et al. describes a roller system that envelopes the entire periphery of a vehicle and extends significantly in front and in the rear. There is no indication of jointed regions to permit entry into the vehicle. Other adaptations are for protecting a corner of a house, a lantern, and a bow of a boat to deflect oblique forces of impact. The uncovered device for a vehicle is bulky, heavy and used only to protect: a parked vehicle. Even if utilized as a permanent installation, the exposed roller assembly is not aesthetically pleasing. The weight and increased drag caused by the device if used during driving, will reduce vehicle performance and fuel economy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,209 issued on Dec. 14, 1976, to John J. Chika describes a collision deflecting front and rear bumper system including side plates and side rollers for fast moving vehicles. The bumper includes an elaborate, extendible and retractable bumper assembly by hydraulic cylinders and operable by either manual or automatic controls with sensors. This device is excessively complex, bulky, heavy, and substantially increases the aerodynamic drag of the vehicle. The weight and increased drag caused by the device for front and rear installation reduces vehicle performance and fuel economy. The collision deflecting system is distinguishable for its different protection systems for the different regions of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,746 issued on Jun. 17, 1941, to Soren H. Bang describes a cowcatcher for automobiles. The device includes rotary rollers arranged vertically to cover only the front grille of the automobile. The rollers consist of a solid steel tube covered with rubber or upholstery. A screen is necessary to direct incoming air up toward the radiator. The apparatus is distinguishable for its limitation to the grille.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,836 issued on May 23, 1950, to Elmer L. Morris describes a bumper for automobiles. The V-shaped bumper includes steel ball impact receiving elements. The apex of the bumper includes steel leaf springs. The bumper is mounted on a compensating crossbar with two hydraulic shock absorbers. The bumper is distinguishable for its reliance on leaf springs and hydraulic shock absorbers in addition to the steel balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,411 issued on Jun. 24, 1958, to Philip E. Mason describes a rollaway bumper for installation on both ends of the vehicle. A V-shaped bumper has a large roller at the apex and smaller rollers at its ends. A channel shaped body portion also supports an exposed endless chain. The bumper is distinguishable for its exposed endless chain which is unattractive and must be exposed to functionally support the bumper action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,195 issued on Jan. 2, 1973, to Edward Kottsieper describes an impact softening device for the front and rear of automobiles. The device includes resilient wheels rotatably mounted in horizontal positions on vertical axles at the ends of each bumper. This device is distinguishable for being bulky, heavy and limited to the ends of the vehicle bumpers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,877 issued on Jan. 17, 1973, to Finn Burleson describes a roller vehicle pushing bumper having a pair of resilient rollers rotatably mounted vertically on a bracket secured to a front bumper of a motor vehicle. The device is distinguishable for its limitation to a pushing bumper.
U.K. Patent Application No. 451,392 published on Sep. 3, 1936, for Harry Panzetta describes a bumper device with paired buffers made of india rubber rotatably fitted at the ends of the bumper in a horizontal position above and below the bumper. The device is distinguishable for being limited to the ends of a bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,124 issued on Dec. 26, 1995, to Bruce Warrington et al. describes a portable rolling bumper for pushing another vehicle. The bumper has a straight leg adapter portion for engaging with the mount receiver, caross-bar portion secured at a right angle to the receiver, and an elongate cylindrical roller held with the cross-bar portion between two laterally extended end arms. The adapter portion includes positioning apertures that all the distance between the roller and the vehicle to be adjusted. The cross-bar portion has similar positioning apertures that allow the height of the roller to be adjusted. The bumper is distinguishable for its single bumper roller and use for pushing another vehicle.
None of the above noted inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.